A scalable video coding (SVC) technique has attracted attention as an effective method in a situation where a video transmission system needs to transmit video to multiple terminals.
Since the type and required performance of the terminal receiving the video transmitted by the video transmission system are different, it is difficult to use the SVC technique by the video having only one quality for various purposes.
In the SVC technique, multiple videos having various frames and various types of resolutions are transmitted in transmitting the video so as to select and reproduce the video according to the terminal receiving the video.
In the SVC technique, the video is divided into a base layer which is a minimum signal for video reproduction and N (N is a natural number) enhanced layers serving to enhance a video quality received in combination with the base layer.
Signals of the two types of layers have different importance and required bit error rate (BER) performance also varies according to the layer.
According to the SVC technique, a video signal transmitted from the video transmission system enables high-level video bitstream coding in transmitting high-quality moving picture information through a communication network.
Meanwhile, visible light communication using an illumination such as an LED is technology that attracts much attention in academia and industry fields because the visible light communication uses both the illumination and a communication function. In particular, the visible light communication attracts much attention as a kind of short-range wireless network in an indoor environment such as an exhibition hall, an office, or a home.
However, in the visible light communication, it is difficult to transmit the image signal according to the SVC technique through a plurality of illuminations due to a problem that interference occurs between adjacent illuminations by using illuminations of the same color.
Accordingly, required is a method for providing a stable illumination service in an environment in which the plurality of illuminations is installed and at the same time, enabling efficient video transmission.